Rain
by Jo Girl
Summary: In usual angsty form, but without a sad ending! Recently I've been exploding with H/H ideas! Please read and review, even if you hated it!


AN: Another quick little H/H story, this one, for a change, isn't tragic.  A little angst-y at the beginning, but it ends all right.  I think the reason I love this category so much is that it's all about forbidden love.  This, quite obviously, I hope, does not take place during Fourth Year, but at least a while into Fifth or later.  I don't know; I'm only telling the story.  Enjoy and review!

**Rain**

            The world was such a confusing place.  Thoughts spiraled in and out of Harry's mind, making falling all too tempting.  Why did he even resist?  In the end it would get him, somehow.

            Finally, he surrendered to his drunkenness.  He had not tasted alcohol, but love, and was now dangerously intoxicated.  Passion and jealousy burned in his blood, but he could not tell her…

            She who couldn't feel a thing for him.  She saw him every day, peering through brown eyes into his green ones.  She must have looked into his heart, but refused to see what was there.  His looks could not have gone unnoticed…

            He loved her and yet he hated her for the fact that she could never return his love.  The limelight, so seductive to most, held no sway for her.  Her heart didn't yearn for his, the way his did for hers.  He could force her body to love him but not her soul.  It wasn't her flesh he wanted anyway.

            She gently shook her head, forcing the frizzing hair off her face.  The dampness that hung in the air crushed her dreams, like her love had been so long ago.  The heat was cruel and unrelenting like the pain in her heart.  Each night the wound ripped deeper into her as a cold breeze maliciously underscored the absence of his warm body.   Each day they sat down together and she couldn't feel the jerk her heart used to make was a tear shed only in the seclusion she found when no one was watching.  More painful than the love she knew was fated never to be returned in was the cruel feeling of emptiness after she had so hastily pushed it away.  Each moment alone that she thought of him was another moment claimed by salty tears that she could not control.

            Every fiber of her being called out for him.  Her soul cried, wishing his would comfort it.  Not a moment passed by when she didn't long to return to the time before she had sacrificed each trace of her feelings for him in a fiery holocaust.  She had found she could live without him but she would have rather been dead.

            Ron had left them alone with an excuse neither had really heard.  The Hogwarts grass was soft and, as summer slid gently across the winter-ravaged countryside, the students had migrated outside to spend the time between classes.  Today they were only outdoors out of habit.  A summer storm, much to early, loomed in the distance, leaving the world free from its outburst until it struck with violent, sinful intensity.  

As the heated restlessness that lay upon  moistened brows reached a fever point, Hermione brushed the hair away from her face and Harry lost control of his actions.  Guiding him now were his emotions and his soul which, its actions too often delayed, would risk anything for the chance that he would love her too.  When she saw the look in his eyes, she surrendered too, finding that the sensations her heart had purged returned softly, easily.  

To some, a kiss is just a kiss.  Some people use a kiss as a tool to break hearts or set them afire.  Neither Harry nor Hermione could understand that.  

Passion, sadness, love, past impatience, and future hope told their stories as each pulled the other closer and impossibly closer.  Forever together would be to short.  A minute apart would be too long.  The future held sorrow and trials and anguish but, for the moment, they were forgotten.  

The sky exploded above them, sending schoolchildren flailing towards shelter.  Within a minute, only two upperclassmen were left in the pounding rain, for the first time sharing the love they had, for so long, hidden from each other.


End file.
